


late night thoughts

by wonderstruckk



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Song fics, super gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderstruckk/pseuds/wonderstruckk
Summary: a collection of bechloe oneshots/short fics based on songs





	late night thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> based on the song "sex" by the 1975

_This is how it starts, take your shoes off in the back of my van..._

The sun was peeling away down on the city, turning the sky brilliant hues of pink and orange, as the two women sat side by side on the hood of Chloe's van. They had spent the afternoon in Beca's hometown about an hour away from Barden (Beca's mom needed some help moving into her new house with her new boyfriend, and the two had happily obliged), and had decided to stop for ice cream on their way back to campus. Chloe had insisted on stopping on the side of the road just outside of town to get a good view of the sunset.

"Come on, Becs!" the ginger had insisted, that twinkling in those enchanting blue eyes instantly charming the stubborn brunette into begrudgingly allowing her to pull over. "It'll be worth your while, I promise."

And here they were, sitting in comfortable silence, watching the sun evanescing behind the skyscrapers of the city below them.

"Isn't it just beautiful?" Chloe murmured in her ear.

"Mhmm," the brunette muttered in agreement, flinching slightly as the redhead inched closer to her.

"Almost as beautiful as you."

Beca felt herself stop dead in her tracks. She and Jesse had been together for almost three years now, yet things had fizzled out. They hadn't really been that adventurous and spark-inducing to begin with, and the longer that Beca found herself in this relationship, the more and more trapped she felt. He was a good guy, always respectful to her, but the longer they'd been together, the more she'd realized that she'd harbored feelings for someone else.

That someone, of course, happened to be her ginger best friend.

"I'm sorry, that was uncalled for," Chloe said apologetically, quickly apologizing. "I don't know what I was thinking by saying that. Clearly, you're with Jesse and-"

Before she could even think she felt Beca's lips lock with her's. At first, she felt herself tense at the instant spark that she felt between them. This was her best friend. She was kissing her best friend, the girl that she had secretly pined after for three years. After what seemed like forever, the finally broke away.

"Our little secret," Beca said with a quiet smirk, climbing down off the hood of the car and hopping into the passenger's seat, as though they hadn't just kissed, as though nothing had happened, leaving Chloe speechless, staring at the sunset in awe.

_Use your hands and my spare time, we've got one thing in common but this, tongue of mine..._

It had been a week since they'd share the kiss on the hood of Chloe's beat up van, and the two had been sneaking around the Bella house. Every time Beca left the room, Chloe always made an excuse to follow. Though the girls (especially Amy) joked about how the two were going off to makeout, they had no idea that the second they got into the other room, Beca's lips were locked with the redhead's, her hands greedily wandering down to Chloe's ass in those tight yoga pants as Chloe's fingers teasingly messed with the hem of her signature flannel.

They hadn't spoken a word of what this was; it was almost as though it were a forbidden subject.

_She's got a boyfriend anyway..._

After all, there was always Jesse. They were about to leave the house to go out for drinks with the rest of the Bellas, when Chloe found herself reminded of this. They'd been just about to pile into Chloe's van when Beca's phone started going off.

"I've gotta take this, it's Jesse," the brunette grumbled unenthusiastically, stepping away from the car as Chloe and Emily, who was also riding with them, waited in the car for her.

"I wonder what he has to say," Emily wondered aloud. "She doesn't seem to thrilled that's for sure."

Chloe's baby blues flickered to where the brunette was angrily pacing on the front lawn, and frowned. She couldn't make out what Beca was saying, but she could tell that the brunette was unhappy by the furrowing of her brow and the way that her face was starting to flush up, like it always did when she got angry about something.

"I don't know, but it doesn't look like it's a good conversation," she muttered in agreement.

"What's wrong with them lately anyway?" Emily pressed curiously, oblivious to the fact that Chloe and Beca were secretly fooling around.

Chloe shrugged.

"How should I know, Legacy?" she replied, perhaps a little to shortly.

"I didn't mean anything by it," the younger girl said apologetically, clearly hurt. "I figured that since you and Beca are best friends you would know, that's all."

She felt guilt pulse through her at the thought.

"I'm sorry, Em, I didn't mean to snap."

"Yeah, I know."

Before she could say anything more, an upset Beca hopped into the passenger's side of the van with an annoyed huff.

"Trouble in paradise?" Emily inquired.

"Yeah, something like that."

Now we're on the bed in my room, and I'm about to fill his shoes, but you say no...

They'd just finished making love, and were lying side by side on Chloe's bed, Beca running her fingers through Chloe's ginger curls, smiling down at the nude form of Chloe, who was wearing Beca's favorite, loose-fitting Blondie tee that she'd carelessly ripped off the brunette just an hour before.

"I love this," Chloe remarked softly. "Whatever this is."

"Me too, Chlo."

Chloe sighed, taking in the scent of Beca that filled her sheets, her room, her entire world. If she could only ever smell one thing for the rest of her life, it would be the mix of lavender and honeysuckle that was Beca's perfume.

"Do you think we'd be good together? Like, as a couple?" Beca pressed, much to the redhead's shock.

"All the time," Chloe murmured softly, planting a gentle kiss on the nape of the brunette's neck. "I think we'd definitely be a better fit than you and Jesse."

"Jesse's nice though," Beca added, defending her boyfriend.

"You guys have been fighting nonstop for weeks, Beca. It's making you unhappy."

"Yes, but he's good to me. We're just going through a rough patch, Chlo, we'll get over it soon," the brunette insisted defensively, as though she were trying to convince herself. "I do love him."

Chloe bit her lip from saying anything more, instead turning away from the brunette, allowing Beca to wrap her arms around her midsection as they laid there together in Chloe's bed.

_Does he take care of you? Or could I easily fill his shoes..._

"God, Jesse, please just leave me alone, I don't want to talk to you right now!" Beca screamed from out on the sidewalk in front of the Bella house. They'd gone out drinking with Amy and Bumper a bit earlier in the night. Chloe had been trying to study for finals (determined to actually pass all of her classes and graduate this time) when she'd been interrupted by the sounds of screaming wafting in through her window.

With curiosity, she crept over to the open window the watch the scene unfold.

"Beca, just relax, it really wasn't that big of a deal," Jesse said, putting his hands up in surrender.

"Not that big of a deal?" the brunette shrieked. "That girl flirted with you and you let her!"

"She was just being nice! I know that's hard for you to understand, considering that you don't even know the meaning of that word!" he shot back angrily.

"Well if I'm too mean for you, then why don't you just break up with me?"

And with that, the brunette stormed into the house, slamming the door behind her.

"Beca!" Jesse shouted, dropping his arms down to his sides in frustration. "Dammit!"

Chloe watched as he stormed off to his car and sped down the road, heading towards the Treble house across the lake.

Almost immediately afterwards, she heard a gentle knock at her door.

"Come on in, Becs," she replied quietly.

Mascara tears had stained the brunette's cheeks as she came rushing into the room, quickly closing the door behind her as though embarrassed to let anyone else see her in such a vulnerable state. Without so much as a word, Chloe instinctively wrapped her arms around the brunette, pulling her into a tight embrace as the girl cried into her shoulder.

"I could treat you so much better than that asshole, you know," she said suddenly.

_Now we're just outside of town, and you're making your way down..._

"Fuck," the redhead moaned loudly as she felt Beca sucked on just the right spot on her hipbone, heat rushing down to her core.

They had been sent into town for a grocery run, and hadn't quite made it to Trader Joe's yet. Instead, they were in the back seat of Chloe's car, fucking, Beca's head between her legs, her tongue working more magic than it did when they'd won the ICCA championships for the first time during Chloe's first senior year.

Her breathing got heavier, more labored as Beca continued her pathway down, planting gentle kisses on the inside of her thighs before finally going to where the redhead needed her most. Chloe let out a loud moan of relief as she felt Beca's tongue right where she wanted it.

"Fuck, that feels good."

_She's got a boyfriend anyway..._

"What are you all giddy about Shortstack?" Amy asked amusedly as Beca grinned down at her phone.

The Bellas were supposed to be watching a movie together, a weekly tradition that Chloe had insisted upon, however, Beca was clearly distracted by her phone instead of the new Marvel movie playing on the flat screen.

"Just Jesse being Jesse," the brunette remarked with a lighthearted chuckle. "God, my boyfriend is the biggest dork on the planet."

They'd been on the mend lately since their fight the week earlier out on the front lawn. He'd apologized, showed up the next morning with flowers and coffee from Beca's favorite cafe in downtown Atlanta, and then had taken her out for breakfast and all was forgiven.

Chloe frowned at the mention of the Treble.

"God, Becs, I can't believe that you forgave him so quickly," she snapped, clearly annoyed. "I mean, he flirted with another girl."

"He apologized, Chlo. We've made up. I'm fine."

"Whatever," the redhead grumbled, uncharacteristically getting up from her spot beside the brunette on the sofa. "I'm going to get some more beer from the liquor store."

_You've got your tongue pierced anyway, you in your hightops anyway, you in your skinny jeans anyway..._

Music was blasting from the speakers at the Treble house, the loud hum of laughter and talking from the party nearly drowning it out. It was the annual Treble's "End of the Year" party, and it seemed like everyone from campus had joined them.

"The Trebles really out did themselves this year," Beca said, clearly impressed. "I guess they wanted to go out with a bang."

Beca looked so beautiful, the way that the tiki lights were hitting her. She looked nearly the same as she'd looked when Chloe had first met her at the activities fair four years earlier, the same beat up Converse hightops, ripped skinny jeans and flannel, only a little less eyeliner. The eyeliner had lessened more and more over the years, and slowly, a few of the "ear monstrosities" had come out, though Beca still kept a good few in.

"Hey, Chloe," a masculine voice said from behind her.

She turned around, frowning a bit when she realized it was Jesse. He was wearing khakis and a nerdy t-shirt that she recognized Beca having given to him as a Christmas present last year, a red solo cup in his hand. He, however, didn't seem to notice how displeased that she was to see him, and offered her a friendly grin.

"Mind if I steal Becs and Effects away from you for a few?"

Of course she minded. But she wasn't going to tell him that.

"Not at all," she said, forcing a sugary sweet, signature Chloe Beale smile on her face. "Just bring her back in good condition. You know how much of a lightweight she is."

Jesse chuckled and winked at her. Chloe cringed internally.

"I'll catch you later, Chlo," Beca called out over her shoulder, eyes brimming with annoyance as Jesse led her away.

Chloe watched with a frown as Beca and Jesse spoke together over by the pool, Jesse trying to introduce her to a couple of people that she presumed were his friends, and took another sip of her drink. She hated that Beca was still with him; they weren't right for each other, and Beca was clearly not happy with him anymore. She could see just how forced their conversation was from across the pool.

And as the two girls locked eyes, Chloe felt her heart jolt. She was in love with her best friend, and she was sure that Beca was in love with her too. But Beca was with Jesse, and she had no intention of leaving; Beca would always be his.

_She's got a boyfriend anyway..._


End file.
